Petrov (Modern Warfare 2)
:Not to be confused with the World War II Russian tank commander Dimitri Petrov. Major Petrov (Russian: Петров) is the commanding officer of the Russian airforce base located in Kazakhstan. After John MacTavish is cornered near the satellite, Petrov orders Gary Sanderson to show himself, or his men will open fire on MacTavish. At this moment, having being instructed by Soap to "Go To Plan B." Roach detonates C4 set near the fuel depot, distracting the soldiers, allowing him and MacTavish to kill them and escape. Petrov is presumably killed when Roach and MacTavish shoot everyone after the explosion and during their escape. Petrov can be heard and if Roach does not detonate the C4, the Russians will shoot MacTavish, execution style. Quotes Trivia *None of the soldiers that are shot at the hangar doors appear to be officers. However, being a high-ranking officer, Petrov is most likely posted out of harms way, so he used what sounds like either a megaphone or the bases P.A. system to order Roach's surrender. *If the player launches a grenade in the center of the enemies so that all the enemies in front will die, MacTavish will fall to the ground even though he is not shot. This is because if the player walks down the stairs, prepares a flashbang or frag, shoots or lets Petrov execute MacTavish, he is scripted to drop dead. A weapon armed with a grenade launcher can be found by an enemy in the open ground before entering the hangar. This is usually, if not always an AK-47 Grenadier. *Whether or not he is killed is uncertain, as he is only heard and never seen. But it is possible that he escaped during the chaos of Roach and MacTavish's escape. *If the player does show himself, the Russians will shoot MacTavish anyway. Possibly because the player does not have the ability to raise his hands as Petrov ordered, and the troops could see that Roach was armed. *Major Petrov is an officer in the Russian Army and it is unknown why he is stationed on a base in Kazakhstan. *The scene he appears in seems to be a reference to the beginning of the film Goldeneye. Petrov's role is similar to that of General Ourumov - their dialogue is almost identical. *In the E3 demo, which featured an early build of the level "Cliffhanger", he is voiced by a different person. * If the player is in the other room when MacTavish is captured, MacTavish will not tell the player to go to Plan B, disabling the ability for the player to detonate the explosives and causing MacTavish to die. *If the player prepares a flashbang, the Russians will execute MacTavish even if the flashbang is not thrown. *His full dialogue can be heard if the player does not come out. His full dialogue is: "This is Major Petrov! Come out with your hands up! To enemy infiltrators, we have captured one of your comrades! We know you are up there! Surrender now and we will spare your comrade. If you do not surrender, your comrade will die. Come out with your hands up! Very well - I will give you five seconds before I execute your comrade! You have five seconds to comply. Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" *If the player fires the ACR or USP.45 behind the wall where the intel was located, the enemies will still fire on MacTavish. *He is the multiplayer announcer for the Spetsnaz & the voice actor of Dimitri in Call of Duty: Black Ops *He might have been influenced by Major Alexander Petrov of the Spetsnaz "Alfa" Brigade, who was killed during the Beslan School Hostage Crisis in 2004, but it is probably unlikely. *His name might also be a reference to Stanislav Petrov, a lieutenant colonel famous for identifying a missile warning as a false alarm in 1983. *Sometimes, Soap will hold his hands up before the hanger door opens if the player goes into the back room and return without the intel. This may be patched. * Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Ultranationalists